finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bresha Ruins
is a location in Final Fantasy XIII-2, and a returning location from Final Fantasy XIII. Various changes have been made to the layout. Several aspects that are different include there being no crystallization on the landscape, the lake is no longer there to traverse, and so the ruins are just chunks of the Hanging Edge buildings. Story Serah, Mog and Noel leave New Bodhum -003 AF- and teleport to Cocoon in their search for Lightning. Assisted by Academy scientist, Alyssa Zaidelle, they are tasked with slaying a mysterious creature called Atlas, which threatens to ruin the nearby settlement. Treasure 005 AF Enemy Formations 005 AF Before Atlas Excavation Site *Paradox Alpha (Boss) Echoes of the Past *Zwerg Scandroid, Cait Sith (Fixed encounter) *Garchimacera x2, Uridimmu *Hoplite *Gremlin *Meonekton, Nekton *Pulsework Knight *Dendrobium *Atlas (Boss) Lamentable Rest *None After Atlas Echoes of the Past *Garchimacera x3 *Garchimacera x2, Uridimmu *Gremlin x3 *Gremlin x2, Uridimmu *Cait Sith x2 *Cait Sith, Uridimmu x2 *Uridimmu, Dendobrium *Dendrobium *Dendobrium x2 *Pulsework Knight, Cait Sith x2 *Pulsework Knight *Hoplite x3 *Hoplite, Cait Sith *Svarog *Albino Lobo x2 *Amanojaku x2, Notsugo x2 Music The Bresha Ruins has two themes: "Invisible Invaders" and its remix, "Invisible Invaders -Aggressive Mix-," the latter of which is played when monsters appear on the field. They are composed by Naoshi Mizuta, and in the Japanese version of the game, the songs are accompanied with vocals from singer Aimee Blackschleger. The North American and European versions have removed the vocal work entirely, making it a purely instrumental song.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuRYlUekfO4 "Invisible Invaders" (Instrumental) - Final Fantasy XIII-2 Overseas Version] In the localised version of the song's Aggressive Mix, one lyric is included: "Time Traveller." Lyrics :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Enzymes in real time, rebirth :Insight to a better plan :Take command :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Insight to a better plan, rebirth :See it all come to life :Make the wrongs right :A place in my heart, a place in my mind :A prayer for the souls that are running out of time :A fight to live, it's a fight to breathe :It's the only way to be, you be you and I'll be me :Wakin' up in a world where the warriors reign :The pressures of life drive you literally insane :Don't be ashamed of your race or the place that you're from :Stand strong 'til the end :'Til the battle of the world is won :Can't stop, won't stop 'til the day that it's done :The enemy's always there, let 'em come, let 'em come :Who am I? :What am I here for? :All these questions appear and barge down the door :I was here and there at a time then lost :Everyday I tell myself I won't die without a cause :Be bold I say... be bold :You don't really have to do what you've always been told :Laws of old, share the gold :Find the truth of life unfold :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Insight to a better plan, rebirth :See it all come to life :Make the wrongs right :People of the light, come out, stand tall :Be strong through the night, come one, come all :Warriors stay loud, stay proud :Don't shroud the features you are blessed with :Don't confine or define the reality we're all left with :Making new lines :Entwine the design :Make your light shine :Enzymes in real time, watch your soul unwind :I walk through the terrain where the ashes were before :See it all come to life :Now I know what the rain was for :Now is the time :Today is a new day :No shadows of doubt, all has been done away :A feeling washes over me :Make me into a higher being :Wash away this anguish I am feeling :Wash away the strife, keep me in the light :Until I am reborn, don't let me slip into the night :Give me the strength to carry on :Show me the place where I belong, right the wrong :Insight to a better plan :Take control, take command :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Enzymes in real time, rebirth :Insight to a better plan :Take command :Entwine the design :Make me into a higher being :Insight to a better plan, rebirth :See it all come to life :Make the wrongs right Gallery References Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Locations